Hetalia drabbles!
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Just some shorts for Hetalia... Boredom can be good sometimes! It makes you write random Hetalia! XD


**Hi again! You know how I said I had more time since I finished my project...? Well... Inside jokes happened on Xbox... So now I'm gonna make one a story! This is probably just gonna be random Hetalia stories. So I'll write shorts when I'm bored! Study hall can be useful sometimes... :3 So this is for Rainbadurr, aka Cesshi! And Kirito! Hope ya like it... ;)**

* * *

"All right I'm back! Sorry the drive through had a waaaaaay longer line than usual!" America walked into the room where the world meeting was being held. England was, for once, not in a fight with France. France was flirting with Japan, and- Wait what?

"I love you too, mint bunny!" England giggled and petted the air, where there was nothing. Well, to him there was. The small bunny with wings glided around him, smiling at what he said.

Russia sat in the corner, a creepy smile on his face as Sealand walked by with a confused and dazed expression.

"Um... Okay then! Let's get this world meeting started!" America smiled and walked over to the board, where Italy was passed out with his face in a bowl of pasta. America looked up, confused as poor Sealand. Russia smirked and pulled out a bottle of vodka from his coat. America shrugged and doodled on the board.

"Alright! So everyone paying attention?" America inquired, receiving no response. Germany was sitting next to Russia quietly. Russia had a slight blush on his face, and he was drinking vodka while staring at his pickaxe. France wasn't leaving poor Japan alone, so Japan had started reading a book to ignore him. England was still giggling and talking to his unicorns and mint bunny. China was eating some kind of food. And, as usual, nobody noticed Canada in the room.

"Sealand go away," America said and glared over at Sealand. Sealand pouted.

"But I'm a country now! I can come if I want-"

"Well I'm the hero, so I say go away! Russia can you take care of him?" Russia looked over at Sealand with a perverted smile. Sealand's expression turned fearful and he ran out of the room crying.

"Ok! Now dat he'sh gone... Dat'sh it wight?" He looked over really quickly. England rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, that's it you glutton... And stop speaking with your mouth full! Did I teach you nothing while you were young?"

"Shorry..." America launched into a story, the whole time shoving a burger into his mouth.

"He would have been a LOT better off with me," France smirked at England. He loved provoking him, almost more than flirting with cute girls. Okay, maybe not THAT much.

"Shut up you... You... Idiot!" England's eyes turned white with rage as he got up and stormed across the room.

"Idiot? That's the best you can think of? Why, if you were a girl I wouldn't even think of showing you my charm," France winked at England.

"You're a disgrace!"

"Oh and then Tony showed up, and he was all like, 'Bro, you need to watch this show'. So I did, and I was like, 'Tony, bro, that was AWESOME!' Then he was all like 'Aw yeah, I know bra, it's the best.' Then we ate burgers and watched the sunset on the beach, but then he had to go and I was all like-"

"H-hey Germany..." Italy lifted his head up and crawled over to Germany. Germany looked down at the pitiful excuse for a country. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Italy's face turned red. He was obviously still completely out of it from the mass amount of vodka that Russia had poured in his pasta.

"I uh... I-I-I... Um..." Italy blushed a little. Germany glared at him.

"You what?" Germany scowled, his impatience overruling him.

"I... Um... I have a boner..." Italy's blush deepened and Germany's face flushed red. He quickly looked away.

"... Why would you say something like that?" Italy thought for a second, then shrugged.

"I dunno," A smile spread across Italy's face. "I can't really leave right now... Can I borrow your coat Germany? I promise to give it back..." Italy smiled at Germany cutely and Germany blushed more.

"... Why do you need my coat...?"

"So they can't see what I'm doing! Your coat is so big, Germany! Just like you!" Italy smiled again and tilted his head. Germany sighed and took his coat off, handing it to Italy.

"Fine... Just... Don't get it..._ Dirty_..." Italy took the coat from Germany and crawled over to the corner by Russia, who was also drunk. Come to think of it, Germany, America, and Japan were the only ones who were sober...

"So that's why I was late! It was all Tony's fault!" America did a thumbs up to the crowd, who wasn't paying any attention to him. "Hey! I'm the hero! Look at me!"

Everyone continued to ignore him. He pouted and sulked a bit, until Japan spoke up.

"Yesh, America ish a good hero..." A blush spread across Japan's face, and he held onto a bottle of sake loosely. Okay, maybe Germany and America were the only sober ones... This could get interesting...

"... Well I think we should just drink vodka!" Russia smiled in his drunken state and stood up, holding the seemingly never ending bottle of vodka high in the air.

"..." Germany peered over at Russia. He was getting obnoxious...

England and France were fighting, Japan and China were singing karaoke, America was telling stories of his "heroic" feats, Russia was screeching about vodka... Germany was getting on his last nerve...

"In Russian schools, we teach about the wonders of-" Germany stood up and turned around, glaring at Russia.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU STUPID SOVIET IF I HEAR YOU SAY VODKA ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" His eyes were flaming.

"... Vodka..." Russia said quietly, finishing his sentence. Germany trudged over to him and socked him right in the eye.

"Yeah! GO GERMANY! WHOOO! Wait why are they fighting?" America turned to Japan, who shrugged.

"Because Russia kept saying vodka," A shy, quiet voice said, behind America. America's face flushed and he turned around slowly to face...

"AAAAAAAH IT'S CANADA!" America started running around the room, Canada chasing him trying to apologize for scaring him. "GO AWAY YOU PEACEFUL, RELAXED BASTARD!"

Russia turned back to Germany, a glare on his face.

"... Germany..." He stood up, trying to intimidate Germany, but stumbled and fell backward. Italy turned with the coat over his head, moaning as a white fluid squirted out of his cock... and right onto Russia's face. Italy's expression grew grim.

"Russia! Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Russia sat up and wiped the cum off his face slowly.

"I didn't mean to! I have relatives in Moscow! Please Russia!" Italy cowered under the coat.

Russia slowly turned to look at Italy. He glared and slowly stood up. He stalked right past Germany, and even America fell silent as the great country left the meeting in utter embarrassment.

"..." America sat quietly for a second, then peered over at the clock. "Oh! Looks like that's all we have today! Same time next week guys! And maybe we can get that global warming idea into play... Tony said he could help a bit!"

* * *

**Whoa. My first Hetalia fic. Tell me if it was any good, or anything I can change with the characters. Sorry if it's OOC. I'm not the best with personalities... But I think I nailed America XD Leave a review if you want! And with Till Death Do Us Part: I might just start posting whenever I have time, because I already started chapter three and I'm gonna have a lot of time to work on it tomorrow, so just expect it to be posted any time during the week! But it will definitely be posted by Sunday of every week!  
**

**Sayonara! ****Jikai o ai shimashou! ^_^  
**


End file.
